My even younger teammate
by UltimateWhiteRose
Summary: Weiss always thought Ruby is cute but what will she think if she gets even cuter for her to handle.
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly rose, lighting up the land and slowly warming up the cold land.

The light then reached a certain window of a certain academy, occupied by a certain team. Sparkles appeared near the moist window.

It slipped in through the gaps then lingered for a moment. It then went around the room, leaving a trail of sparkles.

It eventually stopped above a bed suspended by rope and had a tent made out of a blanket.

A gust of wind pushed one side up. Taking the opportunity, the sparkles slipped in and hovered above a sleeping girl with black hair with red tips.

The sparkles hovered above as if it was looking at the sleeping girl curiously. It then slowly descended causing the girl to groan and It to stop.

The girl rubbed her cheek but continued to sleep. It waited, watching for further movement. When it saw none, it continued to descent and coating the girl in sparkles and a bright light slowly glowed brighter and brighter.

 ** _/Line break/_**

"Uughh." Weiss drawled out as she sat up mechanically. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stood up and zombied towards their bathroom while scratching the back of her head.

As she went on her morning routines, the rest of Team RWBY woke up except the R. Blake sat up and reached for a book near her bed and started to read while waiting for the heiress to finish using the bathroom. Yang pushed her upper body up then dropped down from her bed and started getting her stuff ready.

Eventually everyone got dressed, not for classes because today is a saturday. The WBY members gathered their things and prepared to have breakfast.

"Hold on." Weiss said causing the trio to stop and look at her.

"What is it?" Yang asked with her hands behind her head. Blake simply looked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ruby's not up yet." Weiss said looking at the top bunk of her partner/their leader.

"Let her sleep in, It's a saturday anyway." Yang said then yawned.

Weiss eye twitched at the brutes lack of manners but she turned around and started making her way to her partner's bed.

"Well, she promised that we will study today." Weiss said, thankfully she had her back to the duo, hiding her blush.

During her time in beacon, Weiss started developing feeling for her partner. The times she spent forcing Ruby to study, the obnoxiously cute personality of her leader and the cute smile that got her out of trouble.

Weiss blush intensified as she remembered her dream last night of her and Ruby enjoying a fancy dinner while wearing fancy dresses then spending the night under a hotel bed she booked with a beautiful view of Vale.

'What the- Snap out of it, Weiss' She snapped herself out of her thoughts.

Reaching up, she pushed one of the flaps open and saw her partner sleeping, covered in a blanket.

"Ruby, wake up." She said gently nudging her partner.

She heard her groan causing Weiss to continue waking their leader up.

"Mmm five more minutes, Yang." Weiss' raised an eyebrow after hearing her partner. Her voice sounded more higher than normal but Weiss chalked it up to drowsiness

After a while, their leader woke up.

"Alright, Alright I'm up..." Weiss' eye narrowed as she heard the voice again. She stepped back, giving space for her partner to jump down.

By now, Yang and Blake also heard the weird voice and joined Weiss, standing behind her. The trio watched as their leader rose, the blanket slowly uncovering her.

First was her black hair then her red tips then the rest of her head. Their eyes then widened when they saw their leaders clothes didn't fit her.

Noone said a thing as their leader jumped down from her bed.

"W-woah!" Ruby said as she flailed her arms trying to balance herself. For some reason, the ground looked bigger.

She looked at her arms and her eyes widened when she saw she was only wearing her beowolf top. Panic filled her as she looked around the room and everything looked bigger. Eventually she looked towards her teammates and saw they where looking down at her with wide eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

 ** _/Line Break/_**

The trio stood around their leader, who managed to calm down and now was covered by her blanket.

"What happened?" Blake asked kneeling down in front of Ruby.

"I dont know! I remembered I slept then woke being being this-" Ruby said waving her arms then motion to her body. "I drink milk..."

"Hold on." Yang said then took out her scroll.

"Yang! No pictures." Ruby whinned as she covered herself complete with her blanket.

During this, a certain heiress had numerous thoughts run in her head.

'How did this happen?'

'Is there a way to fix this?'

'Do you really want to fix this?'

'Isn't she cute?'

'Can I hug her?'

'Can I kiss her?'

"WHAT?!" Weiss suddenly screamed causing the thoughts to stop and made her partner jump in surprise then hid behind Blake.

She stood frozen then cleared her throat. "Excuse me. I'm sorry I scared you, Ruby." She said slowly.

A frowned formed on her partners face.

"I'm not a kid, Weiss." Ruby said causing Weiss to mentally slap herself.

"I found it!" Yang cheered causing Weiss and Blake, who carried Ruby, to look at a photo of a younger Yang and younger Ruby.

"Our uncle took this picture when I was seven and Ruby was five." Yang said allowing the others to see it.

"So?" Weiss said but inside she was squealing as she saw how cute Ruby was.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Looking at Ruby now and the one in the picture, They look alike. Meaning, Ruby's body somehow turned back into her five year old body." Yang said causing her team to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked as she taken aback by her team's reaction.

"I'm Impressed, Yang. That might have been the smartest thing you have ever said." Weiss said along with the Ladybug duo.

"Jeez, Thanks." Yang said scratching her cheek then came to realization. "You just insulted me didn't you?" She asked towards Weiss.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked innocently causing Ruby to let out a cute giggle.

"Anyway." Blake said stepping in between the two. "How do we deal with this situation."

WBY started thinking until Yang snapped her finger. She then started digging into her side of their closet.

All three peeked behind the blonde trying to see what she was looking for or doing.

Eventually Yang found what she was looking for then presented it to her team.

"I found it!" In her hands is a small black shirt and skirt. It was too small for any of them to wear.

"Wait? Is that my old clothes?" Ruby asked causing Yang to nervously laugh. "Why do you have my old clothes?"

"Well... I sorta keep an outfit you wore every year." Yang said with a bashful smile.

Ruby said nothing causing Yang to sweat. "That is a awesome idea." Ruby said with a huge smile on her face. "We can do that with us!" Ruby suggested causing the trio to look at each other.

Ruby then started babbling on on when to start, what outfit to give, etc.

The team then stopped when they heard someone's stomach grumbled. All eyes then travelled towards their now five year old leader, who was blushing while covering her stomach with her hands.

"Hehehe Maybe we should talk about that stuff after breakfast." She said and at the word 'breakfast' the rest of the teams stomach grumbled.

"Yeah." "Indeed." "Sure."

 ** _/Line Break/_**

Team RWBY walked along the hallways of the dorm and on their way towards the dinning hall. Well, three of them where walking. Ruby was on Yang's shoulders enjoying the view and ride.

"Wow! so this is what tall people see." Ruby said her hands on her forehead as she looked afar.

Yang chuckled as she held on her sister's legs, making sure she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. The blonde is half hating herself because she couldn't bring Ruby's old shoes.

Thankfully the team woke up early meaning there would be too many people in the dinning hall yet, saving them the hassle to explain and hope they find a way to return their leaders body to normal.

They turned a corner then bumped into someone they hoped they wouldn't bump into.

"Good morning, Team RWBY." Glynda said. "I was on my way to talk to you team leader Rub- Who is that?" She said her eyes narrowing and her riding crop pointing towards the child on Yang's shoulders.

"G-good morning, Professor Goodwitch. I'm Ruby."

 **AN**

 **Let me know If you want me to continue this.**

 **Had this idea in different versions.**

 **First version was An older Weiss (20) dating a younger Ruby (16).**

 **Second version is Ruby (19) died in an accident and someone how returned to a grieving Weiss (21) in a highschooler's (16)** **body.**

 **And many more but this stuck more and decided to write it. If you want to use the other version or want me to try and do the other versions, send me a PM or leave it on the reviews.**

 **Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

WBY of the team stood nervously as they watched their professor standing still with wide eyes after their leader answered her question.

'We are so boned!'

'Please don't give us detention!'

'Damn it.'

"Hello, Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby asked with her head titled to the side.

After a while, Goodwitch snapped out of her trance and put on a stern look on her face.

"Not again..." She whispered hoping no one would hear it but a certain faunus did. Said faunus raised an eyebrow as she wondered what their professor meant.

"You four, come with me." Glynda said then turned around and walked a few feet away from the following team. Each of them hoping they aren't in trouble.

The group went in an elevator to their headmaster office. Inside glynda tried her best to keep as much distance as she can from Ruby but due to tight space of the elevator, she can't.

A bell rang and the doors opened. The group was surprised when they saw their professor exit when the doors where wide enough for her to go through.

Awkwardly, team RWBY followed her until they stood in front of their headmaster's desk. The team look around the office and saw a lot of gears. A lot.

Ozpin heard his assistant stand beside her and raised his head but his eyes are still focused on his desk.

"Good morning, Glynda and team RW-" He stopped when his eyes looked at the team and darted immediately towards the five year old on the blonde's shoulders.

The huntresses in training looked at him confused due to his sudden stop and watched as their headmaster reach for his mug and took a big swig.

The headmaster put his mug on top of his desk and released a long sigh as he slumps onto his chair. "Oh dear not again..." He muttered.

"Not again?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ozpin sat up straight and linked his fingers while resting his chin on them. "It seems it has happened again."

"What? Ow!" Yang asked then suddenly yelped when she felt Ruby pull on her hair. Her eyes turned red then heard Ruby giggling.

"That." Ozpin said pointing at the giggling five year old. "This has before, ladies." He said gaining their attention, most of their attention.

"Before? Headmaster please elaborate more." Weiss asked as she tried hee best not to look at her giggling partner.

"Every generation one student is mysteriously turned into a five year old. We do know that this is temporary but we can't say when exactly will they turn back." Ozpin started explaining.

WBY listened but Yang is now holding her sister in her arms as the said sibling was struggling to get free.

"We have documentations about these events." Opzin said as Glynda started typing on a scroll then showing files with dates and team names.

"From what we gathered, the student turns into a five year old for an unknown time. During that time, the student from time to time will act like a five year old mentally." Ozpin explained as the team looked at the files.

"Hey it's our parent's team." Yang pointed out as she saw her and Ruby's parent's team name with Ruby now happily clapping.

"Ah, yes. Team STRQ, I still remember that event. Would you like to guess who turned into a five year old?" Ozpin asked with nostalgia.

"Um...My dad?" Yang asked unsure.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby answered excitedly.

Ozpin chuckled but shook his head. "I'm afraid none of those are correct. The answer is your mother, Raven, Ms. Xiao Long." He said cause the blonde's eyes to widen.

"What?!"

"It was you mother who was turned into a five year old and Let me tell you, she was very tough to handle." Ozpin said chuckling as he looked at his assistant who was looking far away.

"She used the event as a chance to reek havoc unto anyone. Us included. Pranks here and there, occasionally accidentally breaking someone's bone then playing it off acting like a child and getting extra deserts from the mess hall. She was very wild unless she was with a certain someone."

Glynda shivered as she buried memories rose from the depth of her mind.

"And that certain someone was your mother, Miss Rose." Ozpin finished.

"Mommy?" Ruby asked confused with her head tilted cutely causing the heiress', who saw it, knees to weaken but fought through it with her will.

"It seems Miss Rose is showing signs of acting like a five year old." Ozpin said as his eyes never leaving the teen turned child.

Glynda on the other hand was thinking of ways to get a vacation until her student turned back to normal.

"Huh?" Yang said as she felt wind on her hair and felt that Ruby was nowhere and saw rose petals in the air. "Uh oh."

"Where did she go?" Blake asked looking around the room along with her team and the professors.

They heard a very familiar giggle and looked up. WBY's eyes widened when they say Ruby hanging upside down on one of the horizontal spinning cog. Panic soon filled the room when they saw that another cog was going to grind into the cog where their leader was hanging upside down.

Thankfully the gears stopped turning and the team looked at the headmaster who pressed a button causing it to stop then let out a sigh of relief.

Now the teams current goal is to get their leader down from the motionless cogs.

"How did she get up there?" Blake asked.

"Come down from there, young lady!" Yang shouted acting how a big sister should. Though as she finished saying that line, she started having flashbacks of the time she took care of Ruby causing a smile to form on her face.

"Nuh uh." Ruby shouted back blowing a raspberry then hid behind the cog

"What?! You are in so much trouble when you get down here!" The blonde yelled as she started thinking of ways to get her sister down.

"Hey Ruby, how about we get some strawberries?" Blake asked and watched their leader thinking.

"Mmm...NoPe." Ruby said popping her head out and the P then started giggling and hid back again

"Well, I tried." Blake said to her team.

Weiss then tried her idea and pull out a pack of their leader's favorite food with the bag crinkling.

Suddenly the giggling stopped and the team looked around.

"Ruubyy! I have coo-oof!" Weiss yelled but was cut off then something red landed in her arms, almost causing her to fall forwards and took the bag from her.

Looking down, she saw her partner stuffing cookies in her mouth.

"That solved that problem." Blake commented.

"Why do you have cookies?" Yang asked.

"N-none of your concern." Weiss snapped nervously.

Weiss watched her leader causing a small smile to form on her face. "You dolt." She said then pinched Ruby cheek. Suddenly her face turned red as she gently squeezed her partner's cheeks. "Haa~! So soft!" She squealed mentally while maintaining a stern look physically.

The team heard chuckling a saw it was from the headmaster. "It seems that Miss Rose is in capable hands." He praised. "Other teams except yours and your parents handled the first situation poorly."

Looking at his wrist, which didn't have a watch, his head suddenly snapped back up. "Oh would you look at time. The mess hall has finished making breakfast and I advise you to get there before it runs out. After all the saying goes 'the early bird gets the worms'." Ozpin said quickly but not as quick as Oobleck as he pushed the team into the elevator and pressing the main floor button.

When the elevator door's closed, his shoulder's sagged and let out a long sigh. "Can we get a generation of students where this doesn't happen?" Ozpin asked to no one then made his way back to his desk.

He sat down and that was when he heard his assistant say.

"Headmaster Ozpin." She said

"Yes, Glynda?" He asked while waving his mug causing the contents to gently spin.

"May I take my three month vacation early?" Glyda asked with a blank face but inside she was sweating with both of her finger crossed while repeatedly saying 'please say yes.'

Ozpin took a sip from his mug then put it down on his desk. 'No way I'm dealing with this alone.' He said to himself.

"Hmm...NoPe." He answered hiding a smirk causing Glyda's mental self to curl into a ball and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby giggled as she ate another cookie while Weiss carried her. The team is on their way towards the mess hall after their conversation with Headmaster Ozpin and Headmistress Glynda.

"OK so, now that we know this isn't permanent." Yang started then noticed Ruby about to eat another cookie, she took them from the child promising more after breakfast. "What are we gong to do?" She asked the team.

Blake tilted her head. "We should watch her for now so she doesn't get into too much trouble." She said causing the teens to nod while the child snuggled into Weiss' arms, who almost tripped due to her partner's cuteness.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yang said putting her hands behind her head. "I can't believe my mom turned into a five year old." She muttered.

Yang suddenly stop causing the other's to turn look at her. "Yang what's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man." Yang muttered while grabbing her hair. The two teens now where looking at her with concerned looks while the child was happily clapping.

"What am I going to tell dad?" She said out loud with dread on her face.

 _/Line break/_

The team arrive at the mess hall and saw only a few team there, including one they know.

"Hey team RWBY what's up?" Coco asked as she and her team approached the freshmen team.

She stopped missed mid step when she saw the bundle of black and red in Weiss' arms.

"What is that?" Coco said lowering her glasses and pointing.

"This" Weiss said slightly lifting her arm. "Is our team leader. We woke up and found out she turned into a child."

"Oh so is this permanent or..." Coco asked.

"No it isn't, It's temporary That is what Headmaster Ozpin said. We also don't know when she will turn back." Weiss explained.

"Uh Weiss...could you let me down now?" Ruby asked looking up at Weiss who looked down and saw her partners adorable expression.

Weiss knees weakened for a second. "Oh my god that is so adorable." Weiss thought and realized it was more adorable than puppy or kitty eyes.

"You don't have shoes right now." Yang said grabbing Ruby from Weiss' arms, who subtlety tried to get her back. "In the mean time, You can sit on my shoulders for a while until I call dad and ask him to send you smaller shoes here." Yang said as she felt more and more dread as she finished her sentence.

The RY duo went to a table where Pyrrha and Ren where siting and Yang set Ruby down on one of the benches, while WB talked more with Coco.

"Hey guys. Can you watch Ruby for a awhile while i got get us something to eat?" Yang asked as she looked at the shocked expression on their face. "We'll explain later alright. Just watch her." Yang said and both of them nodded. "Alright cool. Be right back." and she left.

"Good morning, Pyrrha and Ren." She said looking at the two but what she didn't know is that what Pyrrha and Ren see is just her head.

'Adorable.' Pyrrha mentally squeaked while Ren thought monotonically.

"Good morning, Ruby. what happened." Ren greeted back and asked.

"Well from what Headmaster Ozpin said, I turned back into a 5 year old but I still remember everything and they don't know why it happened. They did say it was temporary but don't know when ill turn back." Ruby said then Weiss and Blake sat on the bench she was using.

"I see, this is very intriguing." Pyrrha said.

Yang returned with a plate of food for her and Ruby and sat down beside her sister after Weiss and Blake stood up to get their food.

"Thanks sis." Ruby said and was about to eat but noticed there are no spoon and fork. "Ill go get some utensils." Ruby said turning around and hopping of the bench.

Yang noticed. "Need some help sis?" She asked.

"It's okay Yang. I can handle it." Ruby said and started walking towards the utensil rack.

She reached up and managed to get a spoon. She reached up again trying to get a fork but a shadow loomed over her. She turned around and saw Cardin and his team.

"Uh oh." She mumbled.

"Hey who let a kid in here?" Cardin asked as his team laughed.

Ruby gave up on getting a fork and turned around to leave but Cardin grabbed the back of her shirt.

She tried struggling to get free but it didn't work. "Let me go Cardin." She said towards the bully.

"Wait a second, Ruby?" He asked.

"Yes, now can you let me go?" She said crossing her arm.

"Oh this is gold dude." Cardin said the laughed along with his team.

Ruby growled and grabbed her captor's arm in attempt to get free.

"This cant be real." Cardin said as he poked her cheek, only to pull back before it got bitten.

He kept poking her face until she had enough. She noticed that Professor Glynda has entered mess hall. A thought came to her causing a grin to form on her face.

"Professor Glynda help!" She shouted causing the professor to look at their direction.

Ruby pointed at Cardin while using her other hand to cover her crotch. "He touched my no-no spot." She shouted then started fake crying.

The color on team CRDL paled as they hear what Ruby said.

"Unhand her you degenerates!" Glynda screamed as a purple light covered Team CRDL and letting go of Ruby.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Glynda asked worried.

Ruby nodded. "I'm okay but they touched my no-no spot."

"No we didn't!" Cardin said but was silenced by Glynda's glare.

"Its gonna be okay Ruby, I'll take care of this." With that Glynda took the psychic bound Team CRLD out of the mess hall.

Ruby watched them leave and once thee door was closed, she wiped her fake teams then got a fork from the rack and skipped back towards her table with a grin on her face.

Coco jaw was wide in shock and her glasses slightly tilted as she watched Ruby skip back towards her table. She saw the whole thing and was about to intervene.

"Well god damn. The kid's got balls." Coco said

 **Hey guys, _Ultima_ here and it has been a long a time since we updated any stories but don't worry I will be continuing the rest of the stories because _Etin_ said I can do whatever I want with any stories we made except for the _A rose in chains_ which they changed into Completed because they said this is best ending they could give it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Re-Uploaded

**Re-Uploaded because app only uploaded half of the chapter.**

After a huge breakfast, who knew kid Ruby can eat more than Yang and Nora combined, Team RWBY and JNPR cleaned up and started heading towards their first subject of the day, Grimm Studies.

They entered the room and made their way to their seats and prepared their materials while Port was drawing a Grimm on the black board.

Ruby sat between Weiss and Blake with Yang sitting beside her. Just like the tables in the mess hall, the desk is too high.

"Uh guys, I cant see over the table." Ruby said getting her teams attention.

They looked at each other thinking until Yang stacked two books and handed them to her sister. "Here you can use these." She said.

"How is reading supposed to help me see over the table?" Her sister asked, her hands barely able to hold the books.

"You sit on them." Yang said plainly causing Weiss to gasp and a mild glare from Blake.

"That is not a proper way to use books! They should be held properly and read, not be sat on." Weiss said and surprisingly Blake agreed with her.

"It's not like we are going to need it during Professor Port's subject." Yang said before leaning in. "He'll probably start telling stories of his "youth"." Yang whispered.

WB realized that that is mostly likely going to happen and agreed for Ruby to use them.

After a few minutes, Port finished his drawing of a Deathstalker and turned around to greet the class.

"Good morning future huntsman an-." He started but stopped when he spotted Ruby.

The whole class looked around awkwardly.

"I see you have returned..." Port said ominously. This caused further confusion among the class.

Suddenly Port grabbed his weapon from the wall and gripped his shirt. "Now it is time to get my revenge!" As he said this he ripped his shirt from his body, exposing his hairy chest.

Weiss, Jaune and some of the other students shrieked in horror. Blake, Ren and others remained quiet mostly in shock. Nora and Yang where openly laughing out loud while Pyrrha, Ruby and the others covered their eyes.

"Now that you no longer have the element of suprise, you have no choice but to put your dukes up and fight me mano e mano." He said, weapon in hand and slowly walked towards the students.

Ruby who was peeking between her fingers noticed that their professor is looking at her. "Me?" She asked.

"Yes you! For years I have trained so that your tricks and traps can no longer fool me. Now prepare to fight." He said pointing at Ruby.

'Oh...Raven...' Ruby and Yang realized who Port was talking about.

"I think yo-"

 ***BOOM!***

The loud boom caused the class to stop dead silent.

Ruby looked behind her and saw a hole in a wall. She looked back in front and saw smoke exiting their professor's gun.

"No use using words!" Port said as an menacing aura covered him. He reloaded his weapon and raised it above his head. "Now prepare to face defeat by the hands of the great huntsman Port!"

The door to the classroom suddenly opened. In walked Glynda and behind her was Team CRDL looking like their souls are leaving their body.

Glynda looked at the scene. The classroom was dead silent, Port with his weapon above his head, without his shirt on.

The whole class heard a snap and it came from their Headmistress. Everyone started sweating while Team CRDL got into a fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Glynda asked Port menacingly.

Port with wide eyes below his bushy brows swiftly hid his weapon behind his back and stood straight. Unfortunately for him, you can still see the weapon and Glynda is not stupid.

"Professor Glynda nice of you to drop by, I was-" He said nervously. Sweat ran down his face as he remembered that Glynda forbid him from taking off his shirt in class.

 ***WOOSH!***

 ***CRASH!***

Port was covered in a purple aura and was sent flying out of one of the windows and into the forest surrounding Beacon.

Glynda let out a deep sigh then walked behind the professors desk.

"Due to some unfortunate circumstances, Professor Port is unable to teach class today." Glynda said causing some student to cheer.

They were silenced with Glynda's glare. "Fortunately, I will be taking over." She said causing some students to groan.

"Now, today we will be learning about-" she started and turned around to look at the black board. "The Deathstalker. Open your textbooks and turn to page 43." She said.

Ruby looked at the books she was using and saw it was her and Yang's Grimm studies book. "Aw men..."

"It's okay Ruby. How about you share with Weiss?" Yang said and Weiss agreed.

As the class began, Ruby was constantly leaning on Weiss' arm causing the heiress to blush at the contact.

Weiss heard a giggle causing her to look at her teammate and saw her attempting to grab the book.

"Pretty picture in book." Ruby said in awe causing the rest of her team to look at her in alert.

"Uh oh." Blake said watching Ruby stand from her seat.

Weiss thinking fast, grabbed Ruby and put her on her lap and handed her the book.

Ruby giggled as she look at the drawings of the book. The rest of the team let out a sigh of relief.

The class went on until Weiss felt Ruby wiggling on her lap causing her face to color like her partner's cape.

"Ruby." She said causing the girl to look up at with an adorable expression.

'Oh my god!' Weiss mentally squealed.

"Can you please not move too much?" Weiss asked hoping her partner would stop wiggling on her lap.

She waited for a few second for an answer.

"Okay WeiWei." Ruby answered and stopped wiggling but leaned further back until her head was resting on Weiwei's breast.

Weiss almost passed out from cuteness when her partner gave her an adorable nickname. She didn't notice her partner leaning on her chest. She then wrapped her arms around Ruby and gently put her chin on top of her partner's head.

She was no longer paying attention in class and was daydreaming about Ruby calling her by her new nickname.

 **In the forest around Beacon.**

Port landed face first on the ground. After a few seconds he suddenly stood up and spit out dirt in her mouth. "Damn you, you have bested me again but I will be victorious next time." Port said shaking his fist in the air.

 **AN**

Hello everyone, I hope you are doing well. I just want to say stay at home and please wash your hands. Keep safe guys.

About the story, I've been thinking of removing the storyline and just make it random scenes. Please let me know which you prefer.

During this whole lock-down and social distancing, I have been writing a bunch of stories but cant upload it cause to me, they are terrible.

Please leave a review. I love reading them and it gives me even more motivation to write.


End file.
